No Me Prives de Ti
by Arizt Knight
Summary: La vida es bella pero efímera, las cosas cambian y todo el mundo debe seguir su curso. Los recuerdos quedan, las promesas no se olvidan, y el amor perdura por toda la eternidad. One-Shot Milo&Camus


**Summary:** La vida es bella pero efímera, las cosas cambian y todo el mundo debe seguir su curso. Los recuerdos quedan, las promesas no se olvidan, y el amor perdura por toda la eternidad. One-Shot Milo&Camus

 **Notas de la Autora:** Bien, Arizt-san aquí! La verdad es que hace unos días me puse a leer unos fics y encontré uno que me gusto demasiado. Se llama Painful love y las parejas son Kardia&Degel, Milo&Camus! Debo decir que me gusta mucho la forma en la que la autora, Jesse L Black describe todo. Ame ese fic y también otro que ella está escribiendo! Es una genio, tanto así que no se… las emociones que me embargaron me llevaron a escribir esto… Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo este One-shot!

Oh! Y no se preocupen, mañana mismo publicare la continuación de **Una Nueva Oportunidad Para Cuidar de Ti.**

Nos vemos!

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana en el Champ de Fleurs. Sonrío al notar que no había nadie más que él en ese bello lugar. Los prados eran extensos, cubiertos por una bella alfombra verde con unos cuantos capullos de flores. También habían unos cuantos árboles frondosos, pero el que más le gustaba era aquel sauce llorón que resguardaba a su amado. **Ahí estas...** -Exclamo al verle, sus largos y ondulados cabellos azules se mecieron un poco a medida que se acercaba al lugar predicho- **Te dije que vendría** -Exclamo- **Nuevamente estoy aquí, frente a ti y con un ramo de gardenias para ti. Esperando, ansiando con todo mi ser, ver tu sonrisa para mí** -Sabia que su amado francés le escuchaba atentamente, Camus siempre había sido así con él. Sin importar cuanto hablara el griego, el de hebras verdosas le escuchaba atentamente- **¿Que pasa que no sonríes para mí, mi bello ángel?** -Nuevamente sintió como sus hebras azulinas se movían por causa de la brisa, y sus ojos zafiro se posaron sobre la figura de su amante.

 **Sé que es difícil y lo sé, pero jamás dejes de sonreír mi bello sol, mi hermoso ángel de dulce sonrisa. Sonríe y ríe para mí, permíteme escuchar esa melodiosa voz tuya** ーCualquiera que le viese y escuchase, tacharía a Milo Scorpió como un loco enamorado. ¡Pero lo era! ¡Era un logro enamorado que había caído bajo un embrujo del dios del amor! El amor lo ponía así, no, si amado Camus Verseau era quien lo ponía así de romántico **\- Déjame escucharte una vez más, no me prives de tus cálidos abrazos, no me prives más de tu dulce amor y de tu cálida cercanía**

Seguía exclamando con gran fervor, pero seguía sin obtener una respuesta, el único sonido que podía escucharse era el murmullo que provocaba el viento al soplar, o el de algún animalito escondido entre los arbustosー **No me prives más del calor de tu cuerpo, de tus dulces besos, de tus tiernos sonrojos y de tus quedos suspiros.** -Sus largos cabellos azulinos siguieron meciéndose. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, mientras que su mano derecha apretaba ligeramente el ramo de gardenias y en su garganta se formaba un enorme nudo que le privaba de hablar. Pero decidió continuar, a pesar de todo decidió continuar. Sus palabras nacían y brotaban de los labios del heleno, aquellas que salían llenas de amor mientras que su corazón sufría un gran tormentoー **¿Porque me privas de ti? ¿Acaso no te han sido suficiente todo este tiempo que no hemos estado juntos?**

 _._

 _Por favor, vuelve a mis brazos..._

 _._

 **No me prives del calor de tu cuerpo, de tus dulces besos, de tus tiernos sonrojos y suspiros. Camus... ¡No me tortures más con este tu castigo! ¿Que no entiendes que esto me rompe? ¿Que más deseas de mí, Verseau? ¿Deseas al poderoso escorpión a tus pies? ¡Pues aquí lo tienes! ¡Aquí me tienes a tus pies! ¡Aquí me tienes pidiendo por una mísera atención tuya!** ー¿Porque? Se volvía a formular aquella pregunta en su mente. ¿Porque el destino y los dioses eran crueles con él?- **Por favor... Vuelve a mis brazos...**

 **¡O al menos tómame entre los tuyos! Llévame donde quiera que estés, pero déjame estar contigo...** -Aclamaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras se quebraba enfrente de aquel hombre al que amaba. Pero sus ruegos no eran escuchados, a pesar de tener el corazón en la mano; mientras su sonrisa se quebraba y depositaba el ramo de gardenias sobre el frío cuerpo de mármol. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos? ¿Tres meses? Quizás más. Pero para él, aquello se sentía como una eternidad.

 **-O-**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **-O-**

 **Hace un tiempo atrás...**

 **-O-**

 **"Estoy muy feliz"** Había dicho el mientras miraba la sortija de compromiso que usaba en su dedo anular izquierdo. Aquel era un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante, sin duda era una hermosa pieza de fina joyería, por eso mismo Milo había escogido lo mejor de lo mejor sin escatimar en gatos. Y ya hacia menos de una semana que el joven Scorpió le había propuesto matrimonio y él, él había aceptado la propuesta de su amigo y pareja. Quien diría que su mejor amigo, aquel joven de radiante sonrisa y gran corazón terminara siendo con quien uniría su vida. **"Lo sé, así como sé que no puedes vivir sin mi"** Camus tan solo vio de reojo al heleno, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá de cuero negro de la sala de aquel departamento en el que vivían. La sonrisa del joven peli azul era sin una maliciosa, y sus orbes zafiros resplandecían con picardía a medida que observaba con detenimiento el cuerpo del francés que, a pesar de estar usando ropa aun así podía verle a través de esta.

 **"Tonto"** Exclamo él con ligera vergüenza y se giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia donde el peli azul y sentarse en horcajadas, mientras usaba sus brazos para rodear el cuello del griego. **"Pero soy tu tonto"** Exclamo el griego con una sonrisa, Camus solo bufo y negó con la cabeza provocando que una bella risa se escapara del moreno. **"Y muy pronto serás, Camus de Scorpió"** Acotó con un tono por más serio o mejor dicho, exagerado. El galo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mala imitación que el otro había hecho.

 **-O-**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **-O-**

Pero el destino fue cruel al sepáralos. ¿Porque? ¿Porque justo el día de su boda tuvo que pasar aquello? ¿Porque tuvo que perderle el mismo día en el que habían consagrado sus vidas?

Todo era sonrisas, todo era amor y felicidad mientras se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto después de tan maravillosa ceremonia y fuera con sus amigos y familiares. ¿Cómo es que todo eso cambio a algo tan trágico?

 _Un beso robado en medio de la carretera... Un conductor ebrio... Una mala decisión... El día incorrecto... El momento menos oportuno._

No pudo evitarlo, el auto perdió el control hizo todo lo que pudo pero el auto no respondía. El corazón en las manos, un susto, un grito lleno de terror. Una, dos, tres vueltas dio el carro después de aquel impacto. El vidrio de las ventanas quedo hecho añicos, varios pedazos le laceraron la piel a ambos. El auto quedo volcado, al menos sus cuerpos no habían salido disparados gracias a que habían usado el cinturón de seguridad **. "C-cam... Mus..."** Su cuerpo dolía a horrores, tenía la vista ligeramente nublada, su camisa manga larga blanca se encontraba teñida en carmín pero poco le importaba. El solo necesitaba saber el estado de su esposo **. "C-Camus..."** Sin importarle el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo por estar en una incómoda posición, volteo a ver de reojo al francés. Sus ojos zafiros se abrieron por completo llenos de terror, el pelo verde tenía la ropa teñida en sangre. Su piel porcelana estaba pálida y con varios cortes en ella. **"Cam-camus... Res-respóndeme!"** Pero sus ruegos no eran escuchados, el francés no se movía; ni tan siquiera reaccionaba un poco. **"Camus... ¡CAMUS!"** Un grito desgarrados se escapó de su boca, era como el grito de algún animal que había sido herido de muerte y créanlo o no, así había sido. Sentía sus ojos pesados, el cansancio seguía presente pero no quería ceder. Con mucha dificultad saco su mano de donde se encontraba y la llevo hasta la del francés, quien poco a poco iba perdiendo calor corporal. Sollozos salieron de su boca, lágrimas de sus ojos mientras su corazón se hacía trizas y caía a un poso oscuro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Finalmente todo se volvió oscuro...**_

 _ **.**_

Luces rojas, luces azules... El ruido de las sirenas retumbaba en los oídos del griego. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así? Que ni cuenta se dio cuando la ambulancia llego, ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en que le sacaron de aquel ataúd de hierro, ni cuando lo acomodaron a una camilla y lo trasladaron con urgencia a un hospital.

Heridas, una que otra fractura y ligeras laceraciones. Nada de qué preocuparse, eso era lo que el doctor había dicho. **"¿Qué hay de mi corazón?"** Dijo el griego con la mirada puesta en algún punto inexistente que había en la pared blanca de su habitación, el doctor no supo que responderle y con una ligera reverencia abandono la habitación. Milo solo gruño al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, ni las tantas cartas de buenos deseos o los arreglos de flores podían animarle a su recuperación. No cuando Camus se encontraba en terapia intensiva, el francés había sufrido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, tenía varios huesos rotos, cortadas ligeramente profundas por el vidrio, un pulmón perforado, había perdido demasiada sangre ¿porque él? ¿Porque era Camus quien debía de estarse debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Porque él? **"Sálvale... "** Murmuro al silencio **"sálvale... "** Volvió a repetir, mientras que varias gotas saladas surcaban sus mejillas que, antes eran morenas y ahora se encontraban un tanto pálidas; esperando que algún ser divino se apiadara de el y de su amado que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero nada paso, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y lo perdió todo. Su amigo, su pareja, su esposo, su amante. Lo había perdido todo en un instante, sus gritos se escucharon en todo el hospital cuando escucho a unas enfermeras hablar en murmullos de la pérdida del peli azul. **"Estúpidas"** murmuro con rabia. Creyeron que el no les escuchaba, pero si lo había. ¿Quién mierdas se ponía hablar de eso en la habitación de un paciente? ¿Quien? ¡¿Mas si estaba ligado con la otra persona de la que hablaban?!

Mi la recuperación que tuvo que hacer para recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas, ni las horas con el psicólogo lograron sacarlo de aquellas penumbras en las que se encontraba. Pero tampoco se dejó seducir por el alcohol u otro vicio. Camus detestaba aquello, detestaba el que una persona cayera así de bajo al entrar en depresión, por eso mismo escribió. Escribió mil sonetos, cientos de poemas con dulces versos. En sus historias plasmaba todos sus sentimientos, sus sueños, sus deseos, añoranzas y su fe, por recuperar lo que había perdido.

Sus escritos se volvieron famosos al igual que él, aún era joven y era rodeado por cientos de jovencitas y caballeros que admiraban la forma en la que el griego se expresaba por medio de su trabajo como escritor. Pero nada de eso reparaba su daño, el jamás deseo la fama pero tampoco podía dejar de escribir. Y más de una persona le pregunto, ¿Cuál era el secreto de su inspiración? Milo tan solo respondía que su secreto era su joven esposo, aquel hombre de mirada gélida pero cálida. Aquel que parecía descendiente de Ganimedes, pues derrochaba tremenda belleza y galantería. Era el quien le inspiraba, quien le motivaba a vivir día a día y a quien le dedicaba sus escritos, siempre para su amado Camus.

Pues no había día de Dios en los que, ese hombre que destilaba tanta sensualidad y pasión ante los demás, dejará de escribir. No cuando plasmaba su sentir, no cuando sus palabras eran aquella sinfonía de amor hacia su amado francés- **¿Alguna vez volverás a mí?** -Preguntó lleno de ilusión, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Sus ojos seguían puestos en la fría tumba, aquella rumba de mármol con una pequeña estatua de un ángel y un bello grabado en él.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 _ **Camus Verseau**_

 _ **Q.E.P.D**_

 _ **?**_ _ **07/02/1989 - 16/08/2015**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Recuerdo de sus padres, hermano, amigos y esposo.**_

 _ **Existen estrellas que no se apagan, recuerdos que permanecen,**_

 _ **sonrisas que no se borran y promesas que no se olvidan.**_

 _ **Amistades que perduran, amores irreemplazables.**_

 _ **Solo Dios sabe porque nos separó y él sabrá cuando nos juntara.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y a pesar de que te has ido, seguiré viviendo y esperando a que llegue mi turno para partir;**_

 _ **porque para mí solo existe una persona dueña de mí ser, esa persona eres tú, Camus.**_


End file.
